Loyality Binds Me: The Memoir of Lady Petrine
by Berengaria-Lancaster
Summary: An extensive look at the Daein backstory, as told through the eyes of Petrine. Brought up at the royal court from a young age, Petrine's fortunes had always been tied to that of the royal family-hoping to one day be queen. Little did she know how hard it would be to escape the fact that fate, was determined to make her prove a villain.
1. Prologue

Loyalty Binds Me: The Memoir of Lady Petrine-Prologue

Ah, My first fanfic!

First off! "Loyality Binds Me" was Richard III's motto which i thought fitting given that Loyality was one of Petrine's well-known qualties.

Second: I got the idea to write an extensive backstory for Petrine since she seemed to be lacking one. So I took it upon myself to explain where she comes from and how she grew up. I also wrote this to further explain Ashnard's rise to power. Much of it was based off real events from Medieval English history. Anyway, you're probably tired of me talking and want to start reading...

So without further ado...

I cannot fail.

I mustn't fail.

I have to win this battle, Crimea mustn't advance any further. Those were the instructions given to me by the King. "Petrine if you cannot prove yourself worthy you will suffer dearly..." He told me, and I swore I wouldn't disappoint.

But those Crimeans kept winning, winning, and winning some more. It seems nothing will stop them, bot even a Goldoan dragon like Ena

Their Commander Ike is a fierce opponent they say. But then again, so am I. Surely the great General' will fall to my lance, after all he was just another filthy sellsword before this ... _But what if he doesn't? _

_What if it is I who fall? _

If I'm in Killed in battle or no- If the Crimeans win I'll surely die. Death or life, for me it all hangs on this one battle. Therefore I mustn't lose. I cannot lose.

To tell the honest truth, I am afraid of dying on the battlefield. I'm still young, I still have my youthful beauty. I still have my whole life to live. To lose it all now, I mustn't think of it!

But this is what I had wanted wasn't it? To be one of the Four Riders, Daein's finest soldiers? I wanted to fight for Daein, and under King Ashnard the man whom I had loved all these years and yet, no longer does think of me as the good friend of our childhood. Oh how times have changed! But... Have I changed? I would hope to think not- but perhaps I have. I've come a long way from being that shivering girl in the orphanage.

I take a heavy sigh, no one can know of my fears, I play it off as if nothing wrong. To everyone else, I'm just the haughty General that's they all love to fear when really it is I who is afraid.

But I will give it my all, I have no other choice. The fight for me will be meaningless, after all, I'm not defending any cause I believe in. This war was the result of nothing less than Ashnard's own ambitions. And I certainly am not protecting any loved ones. Truly, I don't think I've ever really known a love besides that which my parents bestowed on me. Ashnard did care for me once- but that was long ago- when we were both still innocent children. Ah, but then there was Queen Beatrix, my mentor, my role-model how my younger self looked up to her! She always thought of me as almost a second daughter. Oh, how Daein has changed since the days of Queen Beatrix, and how ashamed she would be of what her son has done to his own homeland.

One of my subordinates then comes rushing frantically over. "General Petrine! The Crimean army is advancing!" He cries.

"Ah right on time!" I reply with that age-old false sense of pride I use to hide my insecurities, "They've clearly come rushing to their death, how splendid! Now their great commander will be able to die at my hands! This will be a great victory for Daein!"

...Or will it be I who dies at his?


	2. Young Miss Palmeni

My earliest memories are of my time in the Nevassa orphanage, I don't know how long I had been there. I was only 4 when the Duke and Duchess adopted me. But it didn't matter. What I do recall is that it was dark and always cold, even lonely. And more importantly, whenever my name was mentioned I also had heard the word "Branded" mentioned alongside it.

Branded. To me then, it was just a word-void of any meaning. And for quite a long time that's all it was to me. My parents never told me what it meant, or what could've happened to me because of it. It explained the birthmark on my lower right shoulder. It was the mark of a beorc with laguz blood in their veins, a mix of the two races if you will. More importantly, the kind that were hated by both beorc and laguz alike, all across Tellius.

Yes, I was a Branded, my mother had been a raven-laguz from Kilvas and father, a Beorc from Daein. The Laguz referred to us as the "parentless" and in my case I suppose they're right. Once I was born, my mother lost her power to transform and, although I don't have any details on the nature of their relationship, I believe that may be partially why I wound up alone in that orphanage in Nevassa.

I should also tell you that my real full name is Petronilla, one of my parents must've picked it out for me and that is what it says on my birth certificate. Though I've been called "Petrine" as long as I can remember, I personally liked the sound of that better, and besides it was easier for people to say. I only bring up this because of some of my later actions regarding my name, but I'm getting ahead of myself. (Only on rare official occasions would I hear myself referred to as "Petronilla")

Despite the dreariness of my experiences, there was some hope. At the age of 4 an older couple came to visit the orphanage looking to adopt a young daughter. I still remember that day clearly.

The matron of the orphanage asked all the young girls to come out to meet the couple and I made sure to stand tall and smile. They seemed to take a liking to me; after all I certainly stood out against the other sad-looking girls.

The woman returned my smile and bent down to my level to speak with me and said, 'Well aren't you looking nice today." (I did make sure to wear my best dress that day). She continued, "what's your name?"

"My name's Petrine!" I answered happily.

Then the man, her husband, turned to me and said, "Well miss Petrine, you certainly seem like a nice girl."

"I sure am!" I replied, "And real pretty too." Then then I remember twirling around in my dress, as if trying to impress them.

The woman then turned back to her husband and they began talking to each other. I only picked up on little bits of their conversation here and there-words like, "adorable….we could…well, if you wanted…we should…" etc. Then the spoke to the matron and she in turn spoke back to me, "Petrine, Lord and Lady Palmeni would like to meet with you."

I remembered also just how happy and excited I was. "Really? You want to adopt me?" I asked eagerly, as if I couldn't wait another minute.

"We were thinking about it." The woman said with a smile, then she seemed to be giving me a good look over and for a moment looked… sad. I didn't know why then, but I believe now it was because she had seen my brand and knew exactly what that meant.

I was then brought into a separate room- the main office- I suppose it was. I just knew it as the room where other children had gone and never returned- which means I would be leaving also, to new home and never have to see this stuffy old orphanage again. Adoption was ever orphans dream and mine was finally coming true.

What followed next was a series of questions. I answered each and the couple seemed pleased with my answers. Being young as I was, I don't recall them specifically, nor do I recall what my responses were. In all honesty, I think the Lord and Lady already knew my story before they met me so the questioning period didn't seem to last very long.

However I do remember the last question, how could I ever forget it?

"Petrine, would you like to become our daughter?"

"Yes!" I replied eagerly, for what else would I have said?

/-\

The couple that adopted me was in fact a noble couple-Lord and Lady Swynford, the Duke and Duchess of Palmeni. They came from one of Daein's oldest noble families, one of the wealthiest as well. I learned later that they adopted me because they were unable to have children of their own, and had always wanted a daughter. But why pick me, over any other girl?

It was because I was Branded, contrary to what you might think ,especially in Daein where the anti-Laguz feelings are strongest. A Branded girl has a very slim chance of ever getting adopted, Lord and Lady Palmeni knew this and decided to save me from a dreary fate. As a young girl I loved them dearly, and to this day I still do. To them, I was their darling little daughter. I was no longer just 'Petrine" but "Petrine Swynford, the young Miss Palmeni". 'Miss Palmeni" it sure does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?

Of course I lived in luxury from that moment on. We had a grand manner near the famous Palmeni Temple, a historical site on our property. I had my own exquisite bedroom, a whole wardrobe of new dresses and even my own servants. What a change from that cold room at the orphanage! Life was good and simple. My parents would tutor me, I would spend the days playing with dolls or toys, I had so much to be thankful for.

Then there came the day I was to visit the royal court, to meet Daein's king and queen for the first time. That's where my story really begins- The day my life became intertwined with that of the royal family.

The day started off simple enough.

"Miss Petrine, your Lady mother wished you to be wearing your best dress when meeting the king and queen today." Ankerette, my headmaid told me.

"I know that Ankerette, but must I?" I asked, "It's uncomfortable…" And it was quite! Noble children are dressed as miniature versions of adults, which meant the girls wore dresses just as tight and figure-flattering as those of the court ladies.

"Yes Miss." Ankerette replied, "You have to make a good impression, this is the first time they'll be seeing you. You don't want to look like some commoner off the street do you? You're a Duke's daughter!"

I grumbled but put on that dress anyway. After squeezing into it, Ankerette brought me out to show my mother, who seemed delighted with it. "oh Petrine! You look wonderful, like a princess!" she said.

"Thank you mother, but um…" I replied, "How long do I have to wear this..?"

"At least until the dinner party is over dear" My mother said, she must've noticed my fidgeting and known I didn't find the dress all that comfortable, "that's what we've been invited for."

"Dinner party?, will they have good food?"

"It's the royal family dear, you can expect no less than the finest. Now come along, your father's waiting for us outside in the carriage."

The capital city, Nevassa, wasn't far from Palmeni, just a short carriage ride in fact. So I followed my mother outside into our carriage, an especially grand one. Personally, I didn't really care about meeting the king and queen; just getting to try the food was excitement enough for me. Ah, but I was only 4- what would you expect?

The ride to Nevassa was short, but I found it quite boring, making it feel more like an eternity. All I did was stare out the window at the landscape as we passed it by. I saw grand manors such as ours, but also the impoverished homes of commoners. I didn't think much of it then, for me it was just more things the watch as we made our way to capital.

We did arrive soon though, and I was breath-taken upon seeing the Daein castle. It seemed enormous compared to our humble manor at Palmeni. And it was grey-all of it-the whole castle was painted in a dark grey color that made a sharp contrast against the deep blue of the nighttime sky.

"that's the palace…?" I asked my father as we stepped out of the carriage and onto the sidewalk, "it seems so big!"

"Yes Petrine," he replied, "the castle houses the royal family as well as all their servants-which is more than we have- so it has to be quite large."

"…we won't get lost will we?" I asked.

"Not if you stay close to us." My mother replied. I then grabbed her hand and followed her and my father into the palace. As we passed through each room I admired everything with my childish fascination. There were paintings of former kings and queens, all of the furniture was also exquisite-more so than ours. I was almost afraid to touch anything lest I break it.

Then, the large doors leading into the Great Hall were swung open to reveal nothing less than a grand royal party. Noble guests-all dressed in their finest- were bustling about and chatting to one another underneath the glow of a exquisite chandelier. Everyone looked so regal and important that I suddenly felt very small- as if I had snuck into someplace I didn't belong. I looked back up at my mother whose hand I was still holding onto.

"Don't look so worried dear." She said, "We're just going to meet the king and queen."

I nodded and went back to gazing around the room. The king and queen of Daein huh? I tried to pick them out from the crowd. .But before I knew it, I looked up and there they were- none other than Daein's very own king and queen. The said something rather formal sounding to my parents- I didn't really pay attention to it- I was too busy admiring them.

The Queen was the one who caught my attention first. Her hair was a dark shade of blue and she wore loose about her shoulders, it was thin- she didn't have too much of it. Her dress was not covered in bows, ribbon and lace like the queens in my storybooks, rather her dress was sleeveless with a black bodice and long dark grey skirt. And more importantly, she was pale, almost ghostly. There seemed to be something unhealthy about her. Not in a bad way, it just seemed like she never enjoyed good health-often prone to sickness.

Physically however, her husband was in every way her opposite. (Despite the fact that their hair colors were of similar shades). He appeared athletic and strong. He seems as if he had never known an illness. I wonder what ever brought these two together when they appeared so different.

While I had been observing them I almost didn't hear my mother say; "and this is our daughter, Petrine, the young miss Palmeni."

I smiled up at the royal couple and said in my most regal, polite voice possible, "nice to meet you your majesties, I'm Petrine- er the Lady Petrine!" I then curtsied (a position I also found uncomfortable). I wasn't quite sure when to stand after curtsied so I remained close to the floor.

The Queen the spoke to me, she must've thought it amusing how little I knew of royal etiquette "ah, my dear- you may stand up. It is an honor to have you attend our court." Her voice was as regal any she certainly had the bearing of a great queen, "I am Queen Beatrix, your mother has told me much about you."

"What did she say? Something good right?" I replied.

Queen Beatrix replied with a small laugh, "of course my dear, only good things. She told me of how you were their darling little girl, a perfect angel."

I beamed with pride; I always enjoyed compliments, even if they came from my parents.

"I know you haven't been here long." Beatrix continued, "but do you like it her at court, Lady Petrine, You don't find it too boring do you?"

"No!" I replied, "um… I mean, it doesn't seem so bad."

Beatrix then turned to my mother to speak, "Lady Palmeni, now that matters are arranged, won't you and your husband be moving in to the court, rather than staying at the dusty old manor of yours?"

"If you would wish us to stay your grace," my mother replied, "my husband can send a telegram to our servants to bring over our things."

"Splendid!" the Queen replied, "How would you like to stay here at the palace Petrine?"

She meant I would get to live here- at the story-book like castle- I couldn't believe it. What little girl would pass up the chance to stay in a palace and feel like a princess? "Of course I'd like to stay!" I answered, "I like it here!"

'Very good." Beatrix said, "you parents have already discussed the matter with me Petrine. I would be glad to have you as a member of my household. You will become one of my maids-of-honour. And you will receive an education worthy of someone royal."

"Maid?" I asked unhappily, 'Do I have to clean house or something?"

The queen gave another shy laugh, "not at all sweetheart." She said politely, "a maid-of-honour is a title for any young girl who works as one of my special servants. You get help me with my wardrobe and whatever other tasks I'll need your assistance for. "

"Oh. Well that doesn't sound so bad." Truly, it didn't-especially since only a select few noble girls were ever chosen to wait upon the Queen.

"Good. It's settled then." The Queen using her regal tone of voice again, "hmm… but one more thing Petrine- since you're my maid, and a part of the royal household, you shall accompany Prince Ashnard to his lessons. I trust you had a tutor at home didn't you?"

"Yeah I did!" I replied, " but, um… who's Prince Ashnard?"

Beatrix smiled like any proud mother would as she replied to me, "Why he's my son Petrine, he's about your age. He's also Daein's own crown prince."

"Oh. Okay." I said, "can I meet him now?"

"No, I'm afraid not now. He's still busy with something or other. Ah, but why don't you sit next to him at the banquet?"

"Okay!" I replied eagerly. When I was that young I was eager to make friends (and so far I hadn't seen any other children at court-Let alone ones that were my own age.) In fact visiting the castle as a whole was an incredibly exciting experience. Then again, I didn't really know why I was brought to court. Now, however, I have since then learned the real reason. It was the one word I remember over hearing from my father's conversation with King Remondyn:

_Betrothal_

My parents wanted to betroth me to none other than Prince Ashnard himself, in fact the whole matter had already been arranged. It wasn't anything unusual in fact; most nobles are betrothed as children (some even before they're out of infancy). It was good match, a great one in fact. If we were married, I would be Queen of Daein and Ashnard would inherit the wealthy Palmeni title and lands. There was something both parties would be interested in. Marriage for nobility is usually more of a finical deal-made for money and not for love. In fact, love was often absent from the marriages of royalty and gentry. My parents, along with the King and Queen wished to remedy that by having me grow up alongside the prince. What parents wouldn't want their daughter to be queen one day?

And so it was from that day forward that I became Queen Beatrix's maid-of-honour and was welcomed into the royal household. And if all went according to plan the royal household might one day be my household, and I would have my own maids of honour. But sadly nothing ever goes according to plan does it?

By this point I found myself growing quite weary of just standing and talking with the queen. Like I said earlier, there weren't many children around the court. I then tugged at my mother's sleeve, and she then turned to look at me. "When do we get to eat?" I asked her, 'I'm really hungry!"

"Soon enough dear, you must be patient." She replied. But for someone as young as I was being patient was not a simple task. That, coupled with the fact that only adults seemed to be at the party only made the wait for the banquet seem even longer.

Instead I turned my thoughts to what it might be like to live here at the castle. I would be like one of the princesses in my storybooks. And then one day- I would be queen. And to my young mind nothing could every go wrong; I imagined nothing even remotely close to the tragedy that would strike Daein in the years to come. Oh, how wrong I turned out to be…

* * *

><p>So, want to keep reading yet? This is actually going to be my longest story I think, so except some delay between chapters. I also wanted to pack some little bits of symbolism in there, which you may or may not have caught, so allow me to explain...<p>

I got 'Swynford' to be Petrine's surname after Katherine Swynford, a famous or rather infamous medieval woman. Katherine entered the royal court as a commoner, and after she gained the queen's favor she had a short lived marriage to a minor gentleman (hence the surname 'Swynford', it just stuck) upon his death though, she began a long affair as Prince John of Gaunt's mistress.

And from then on she's been remembered as rather the rather villainous type. But I've been doing some studies and she's not as bad as they say (just made some poor life choices)

Also quick note on Beatrix, I'm basing some of her character off Margaret Beaufort, who wasn't very physical strong but boy was she imposing!

Now about my naming of characters...

I also found it interesting that after I named my character Beatrix, i found her name meant "one who brings happiness" I think it's rather fitting. (I chose well ;) ) so interept it how you want.

For Petrine, I decided to make her full name "Petronilla" for reason that'll be more clear by the end of the story.

And finally, I got the name Remondyn out of my own devices, though really I just changed some letters from the name Raymond, which means "guards wisely" and... I guess it kinda fits, if you squint.

Anyway, you'll see a ton more of this in upcoming chapters since I'm basing events in the plot off my medieval studies :) (it's going to get way more exciting, trust me!)

Oh and Reviews are always appricated (but please be nice)

Until next time!


	3. A Place at Court

Alright chapter two! (In which I finay get to write dialogue for little Kid Ashnard-which was little harder than it sounds) so without further ado...

* * *

><p>My place at the banquet was close to the King and Queen at the head of the table. My parents sat across from me and on my left sat none other than Prince Ashnard himself.<p>

He was about a year older than I was, but I thought nothing of it. He was quite different back then, just Daein's young prince, not the "Mad King" we know today. Luckily, he hadn't inherited his mother's sickly constitution. Speaking of Beatrix, she seemed to dote on him quite a lot, more so than her husband, King Remondyn. I believe this sprang from the fact that he was her only child to survive infancy.

At first we sat in silence and it didn't seem like the prince had any desire to speak to me. Queen Beatrix noticed this and decided to remedy the situation, "Ashnard dear, have you met the Lady Petrine?" she then gestured in my direction with her hand, "she is Lord Palmeni's daughter and she's about your age. She's going to become one of my maids. She will be taking her lessons with you, won't you introduce yourself?"

He then turned to face me, "oh... pleasure to meet you m'am, " as he spoke his tone was quite regal- it was as if this is what he had been taught to say when greeting noble guests and had said it a thousand times, "I am Ashnard, the crown prince of Daein."

"And I'm Petrine!" I replied, "er- Lady Petrine Swynford I mean. It's nice to meet you too uh… your grace uh, or majesty or…"

"It's your grace," he told me, "You use 'your majesty' with my parents."

"Oh, ok!" I'm still learning all that royal stuff. Hey! Maybe you could teach me! Ya know, since I'm going to be a fancy maid and all now."

"No, I wouldn't have any time to teach you etiquette. I'm usually busy."

"With what? "

"Training."

"Training for what?"

"Training to be a solider of course. One day I'm going to be king so I have to learn how to fight for Daein on the battlefield."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It's not really, right now I only practice and I'm only allowed to use wooden swords anyways. I quite like it actually."

"Oh. Then maybe I could join you!"

"No you can't, you're supposed to be lady-in-waiting, ladies don't fight!"

"Well, I could be a solider if I wanted to!"

What I was unaware as the prince and I were having this dialogue is that Queen Beatrix had been listening to all of it. After I had said that last bit, she joined in. "Perhaps that's not such a bad idea…" she said, "Petrine, I think you should join Prince Ashnard with his training."

"Really? Ok, I think it'll be fun!" I said eagerly, "you don't mind me joining do you prin- I mean… your grace?"

"Not really…" Ashnard replied, "But you'd better take it seriously."

`I nodded happily in reply, honestly this sounded just as appealing to me as becoming a lady-in-waiting. And besides, I was always so eager to try something new.

It was after this that the servants brought out all the food from the kitchen. It all looked marvelous and there was so much of it! Of course, there had to be a lot to feed the numerous guests, as well as the royal family themselves. The whole table soon found itself covered from end to end with exquisite dishes served on heavily decorated plates. I didn't know which to eat first!

I took a little bit from each of the dishes that caught my attention—mostly desserts though I also took some meats and vegetables after a little scolding from my father. There wasn't much conversation as we ate. I just sat savoring every bite. Though, now that I was to work for the queen I would get to eat like this every night.

In a way, I suppose you could say I had become a princess- Daein's princess. I lived in luxury and had it all. I was truly one of the lucky ones.

After dinner the queen took me on a tour of the castle. She showed me the various rooms. Each of the rooms all had one thing in common, they were all lavishly decorated. Each piece of furniture looked like it would've cost a fortune! Each of the art piece looked like it had hung there for ages. Each of the walls were hung with tapestries, bursting with color, that displayed scenes from Daein's history. Yet, despite the splendor of it all, there was one thing that stood out more than anything else-the abundance of thr colour grey.

Unlike the castles from my storybooks—this one had a rather dark feel. However, I didn't finding unsettling at the time. The tour ended at my room, one that I would still be sharing with my parents since I was so young.

"Well, how did you like the castle?" my mother asked once I had returned.

"it was great! There was so much stuff!" I replied, "And it's really big, I'm glad the queen was there so I didn't get lost."

"so you won't mind staying here then?" my father asked me.

"Nope!" I said happily, "Especially if the King is as nice as the Queen. Um… by the way…" I lowered my tone of voice, "is the Queen sick?"

"No dear… she's fine…" my mother said, "why do you ask?" She seemed little hesitant in her answer, for some reason.

"Well, she just looks sick is all. She's so skinny and pale…" I said, "Are you sure she's okay?"

"Petrine, she's perfectly fine." My father then explained it to me, "The queen has never experienced perfect, good health. She often is ill but she survives each illness without so much as a scratch. True, she may look frail and weak but really, the queen has a stronger willpower than anyone else at court. So you see, she's perfectly fine."

"Oh! She sounds amazing!" I said, "I'm glad I get to work for somebody like her!"

"I think you will enjoy being a maid Petrine, you start tomorrow so why don't you get some rest?" my mother said. It was getting pretty late, much too late for someone of my young age to being staying out. I relented to my mother's wishes then and soon I was in bed, sound asleep, and dreaming of what it would be like to be treated like a princess.

I did start my career as a maid-of-honor that very next day. I felt honored to be one of the few noble girls to be chosen as a maid-of-honor to the Queen or one of her"special servants" as she said. I helped her with her wardrobe, helped her brush her hair and whatever other tasks she needed me for.

I even helped her decide on what jewelry to wear.

The queen adored jewelry and her husband showered her with it, only the finest of time you saw her at court she wasn't without a sparking pendant adorning her neck, or a glittering bracelet upon her pale slender wrists. For her, King Remondyn would spare no expense.

Speaking of the king, I noticed he was the kind to keep rather distant from the rest of the court. He was benevolent enough but in some case he could be described 'cold', or maybe even uncaring. However, he had a soft spot for his wife, Beatrix, he absolutely adored her. He wanted her to have only the best. Sadly though he was usually busy with state affairs and thus couldn't spare much time for her, their son, or anyone else at court for that matter. I too never saw much of King Remondyn.

But I did see much of Prince Ashnard. We had our own private lessons as well as the training sessions I mentioned earlier. We did become close friends, which is exactly what the King and Queen wanted. True, I did enjoy spending time with him, even if he did win against me in most of our training sessions. Occasionally I would win, which was a nice feeling (my weapon of choice was a lance while he used a sword.)

Truthfully, I was starting to find the prospect of being a solider more dazzling than becoming a noble Lady. Whenever I managed a victory I always stood proudly and said something like, "See? I told you I could be a real solider and not just a maid!"

At least, I had settled on just 'solider' until I learned about the Four Riders of Daein. Ashnard told me about it one day after one of our training sessions—it was about a year or so from our first meeting and he had just won another victory against me.

"Alright…Alright…you win…" I said catching my breath as I came away unhappy with yet another defeat.

"of course I win Petrine!" he replied, "I'm stronger than you are...you won before because I let you."

"No you didn't!" I said back, still frustrated, "…But I'm still a worthy opponent aren't I?"

"yeah, you're pretty good."

"good enough to be a General in the Daein army someday?"

"yes, good enough for that. But if you're really lucky maybe you'll get to be one of the Four Riders."

"Four Riders? What's that?" I was no longer upset, just curious, as any child would be.

"You mean you've never heard of the Four Riders? Everyone knows about it."

"Everyone except me!" I answered back, "C'mon, what is it? I really want to know now!"

"It's the highest honour any solider in Daein can receive, and like the name says, there can only be four. Currently there are only 3, Tauroneo, Lavenga, and Bryce- the fourth spot's still open. Bryce is my mother's cousin, but I don't really know the other two. And my father has yet to designate a 4th."

"I want to be one of them one day…" I said, it sounded exciting to me, being one of the best soldiers in Daein.

"No you can't you're still too young."

"So? So are you!"

"I couldn't be one even if I wanted to. I'm the prince, they wouldn't let me. That's not how that works."

"But they would let _me_!"

"Well, we've never had a woman Rider before, I doubt it..."

"Then I'll be the first! Ya know, When you're the King you can make one of them!"

"Maybe… you certainly are ambitious."

"well, of course see, I-" here I was cut off mid sentence by the arrival of Queen Beatrix. She entered in through the doorway and instantly espied me. "Ah, there you are Petrine!" she said, "I was looking for you, come with me, I had something to show you. Ah, and Ashnard dear, your father wishes to see you." Beatrix made sure to kindly smile at her son.

"okay! I'm coming!" I called as I eagerly scampered off to see what task awaited me. As a exited I turned around to bid farewell to Ashnard who was headed in the other direction, "I'll see you later your grace."

"Petrine, I've already told, you don't have to call me 'your grace' anymore." He replied.

"Oh right! Sorry!" and with that I was off, following the queen to her privy chamber, her private apartments,

If being a Lady-in-Waiting had taught me anything, it was how to follow orders. At the royal court—your daily life was planned out on a schedule. I had to help the queen dress when she awoke, help her with various daily tasks, take your meals with her and the other ladies, and then do it all again the very next day. I didn't mind so much, it meant that I got to spend more time with the queen, that I so deeply admired. Later on it turned more into torture—but I'm getting ahead of myself.

When I arrived back in the Queen's room and I saw her jewelry boxes laying out on one of her tables. A few other ladies were there, most of them were sewing, some reading. There was a bit of idle chatter but they all seemed to keep quiet. They could all hear when the grand doors to the room were swung open and I entered following right behind Queen Beatrix.

"Oh, good day Lady Petrine." One of the ladies, Isabella said, (I had always liked Isabella, she was one the younger ladies-in-waiting and also a friend of mine), "Where have you been?"

"I had another sparring match with Prince Ashnard," I explained, "but… he won. He always seems to win against me."

"well, it is good he didn't inherit your ill health your majesty." Isabella said, speaking to the queen this time.

Beatrix in turn smiled proudly and turned to the both of us, she never passed up an opportunity to speak highly of her only son, "Someday he will make for the finest solider in all Daein, and perhaps, one of the finest kings as well."

I was beginning to get a little bit impatient, "Why did you call me in here again your majesty?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" the queen replied, "I called you in here Petrine because I was wondering...I'm throwing out some of my old jewelry, would you like to have some?"

"Yes!" I replied happily, "I mean… yes please. You always wear such pretty jewelry!"

The queen then handed me one of the boxes to sort through and I almost instantly began to rummage through the various necklaces, pendants, earrings and bracelets. I found a sparkling emerald necklace and decided to try it on—admiring myself in the mirror as though I were already Daein's queen. The pendant was in the shape of a heart, with the emerald placed in the centre.

"Do you like that one?" the queen asked, "that one, like all the rest, was a gift from the king. He gave it to me quite a while ago- it was one of my first Valentine's Day presents from him I believe."

"Oh…" I said rather sadly, it seemed now that this necklace may mean a lot to the queen, "um… if you'd rather keep it…"

"No, no, by all means, keep it Petrine! " she replied with a smile, "I'm sure in the future I'll be showered with more gifts than I can imagine, I have to get rid of some if I want to make room for more...And you do like it don't you!"

"Yeah I like it a lot! Thanks your majesty!" I said as I walked away from Queen Beatrix's vanity to continue sorting through her other pieces of jewelry. As I looked I posed another question to the queen, "say uh, your majesty… do you think I could be one of the Four Riders? Uh… when I'm older of course!"

Beatrix paused for a moment before speaking again, "yes of course Petrine. Is that what you want to be when you grow up?"

"Yeah!" I said eagerly, "I like training with Prince Ashnard but… when I'm older I want to do it for real! Oh, and he said that the highest honor for a solider in Daein is to become one of the Four Riders, so that's what I want to be!"

"Well my dear," Beatrix began, "I say you can be anything you want, as long as you put your heart to it. If you work hard enough anything could be possible. I think, if you give it your best, you could do anything."

I felt moved by the queen's encouraging words. Queen Beatrix was always my childhood hero and hearing her praise me like that only furthered my admiration of her.

"Thanks your majesty!" I said happily, "One day, I'll be out there protecting Daein!"

Then queen simply smiled, she had always admired my determination, perhaps it reminded her of her own. Once the Queen put her mind to something, she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. "well, do you see anything else you like?" she said, switching the topic of conversation back to the jewelry.

I found a few more pieces that day, including a pair of red earrings, I still wear those today. (They make a nice contrast against my dark green hair) Also I picked out a few more necklaces and bracelets, and also a ring or two. Afterwards I remembered running to show my parents all of the gifts the queen had given me. They were pleased, not only because I, their darling daughter, had received a gift but because of how the queen doted on me. In the world of the royal court, as long as you had the monarch's favour, you knew you were safe.

Queen Beatrix always treated me like I was her very own daughter, a part of the family (and since my betrothal still stood I suppose, indirectly, I was) and always treated me kindly. Now that I think about it, I believe she knew I was Branded- but that didn't matter to her, I don't even think she would've cared had I been a sub-human! That's just the type of person she was- she judged by the inside, not the outside.

The queen also liked children, and upon marrying King Remondyn she longed to be mother. But, as I later learned, she had a rather tragic childbirth history.

After she married Remondyn they had 2 children together, but neither of them survived past infancy. They were both dead within a matter of weeks. Their third child however was unlike the others it was a healthy baby boy, and that third child was the very same Prince Ashnard I was betrothed to.

However, that birth was long and traumatic. At one point it was thought that both mother and child wouldn't survive. But both did. Though not without leaving the queen scarred. she became unable to have any more children. That fact she kept secret, it was her closest guarded secret in fact.

the Queen consort's role was to provide heirs for the kingdom and now Beatrix couldn't even fufill it in that sense. It had to remain a secret, she only told a select few of people she trusted because she feared how the court may scorn her if they knew she couldn't fulfill her basic role as consort.

Though, it wasn't that simple. Remember how I said Beatrix didn't strike me as being very...'queenly'? Well in truth, I suppose you could say she wasn't. The Queen was born a commoner, a peasant if you like. Her mother worked as a midwife and her father was renowned blacksmith. She herself told me the whole story of just how she went from a common girl off the streets to Queen of Daein, as the prospective princess of Daein I deserved to know these things. Little did I know how much Beatrix's heritage was to effect events to come.

* * *

><p>And thus ends chapter two...anyway, here's a little explanation about what inspired me-<p>

That part at the end about Beatrix' childbirth history was inspired by Margaret Beaufort's experience. Margaret only had one surviving child (the future king Henry VII).when she was 13, it was thought that both she and Henry would die, but they survived. Also, she was left unable to have any more.

Also, Beatrix was also inspired by a different historical figure, Elizabeth Wydeville- a peasant who rose to become England's queen and her family was quite hated by the nobility (you see more of that coming up in the next chapter)

Beatrix's husband, Remondyn, was inspired by Edward IV in character (Elizabeth Wydeville's husband) but you'll learn more about his character later.

In case you were wondering about what a "maid-of-honour'' is, it's a position that girls from noble families could have for serving the queen. 'Ladies-in-waiting" were adults while 'maids-of-honour' were young girls. And also, sometimes girls who were betrothed to someone would go and live in that family's household. (like how Mary Queen of Scots lived at the French royal court while betrothed to the French Dauphin Francis)

So there's the medieval inspiration in case you didn't catch it or were curious. See you next time :)


	4. The Origin of the Queen

The queen of Daein was an enigma to say the least. I knew much of her personality and character and what she looked like, but where did she come from? How did she get to where she was? I often thought about what Queen Beatrix could've done in her past, and with my imagination I would think up stories for explanation.

Once I had it that she was a foreign princess from a far off continent, and another time that she was a duchess like my mother and met King Remondyn when he rescued her from a tower. However, I know those kinds of fantasies existed only in my story books. So one day, I posed the question out of the blue,

"Queen Beatrix... Before you were queen, were you a princess?"

My question broke the silence of the room, the ladies had been busy with needlework (a skill I wasn't so good at, but I was still trying) and hadn't made much conversation. A smile then crept across Beatrix's face, she knew where this would lead to and knew she would soon, once again, share the story she cherished so.

"No my dear, not a princess. Not a noblewoman either." She said, setting down her needle and fabric for the time being.

"Oh, but I thought kings could only marry princesses or noble ladies..." I said, how little I know of the world then! Of course, that's what was normally supposed to happen, but as with everything there's always an exception. "So, if you weren't a princess what were you?"

The Queen paused, "Would you care to hear a story my dear?"

I happily nodded, I was still young so I was eager as ever to hear a story, especially one staring the queen I so admired. The queen cleared her throat and then began to explain,

"Well before I even met my husband, I was born a Blacksmith's daughter, my mother, working as a midwife. As an infant I was incredibly sickly, people thought I wouldn't survive past a few hours, and yet, here am I!"

"Oh I'm sorry... I'm getting off track aren't I? Right, well as I was my parents' only child, my father taught me how to work a blacksmith's shop, and as I got older and less able to work, I was the one who took over the business."

"Wow!" I interjected, I thought it incredible how the Queen seemed so strong despite her fragile demeanor, and the fact she actually ran the shop all on her own, "Was it hard?"

"No, it was a bit tiring yes, but almost all the time I pushed through, I enjoyed it to be honest. And besides, that's how I met Remondyn."

"You met the king at your shop?!" I asked eagerly awaiting the next segment of the Queen's tale.

"Yes, he came in to order a sword made, he had heard tales about a young girl that had taken over her father's blacksmith business, and that she was an expert weapon maker. Eh, and that I was! He told me he want a powerful sword, one that was long as well as lightweight. And I told him I wouldn't disappoint! He found me intriguing and so he came back each day to check on my progress, but really to spent more time with me. It soon become less about his order, and more about getting to know one another... Falling in love."

"That's sweet!" I added, every now and then I would say something or nod to let Beatrix know I was listening to her.

She continued, "He was constantly inviting me to go places with him, we were a lot alike him and I- both strong-willed and stubborn and independently minded. Rather than clash, our two personalities blended together beautifully, I know soon that I loved him just as much as he loved me... He asked me to marry -"

"You said yes!" I added.

"Yes, that I did. It wasn't long before we were happily married. Though, unfortunately not everyone saw it the way we did."

"...what do you mean...?" I asked. My tone of voice filling with a bit of fear that Queen Beatrix, my very role model, couldve been hated.

"Remondyn was promised to another girl." Beatrix explained, "her name was Esoldia, she was of and old wealthy royal house and also had some noble Crimean blood in her. He was supposed to marry her and when she learned of our wedding she wasn't pleased. Nor was most of the court. You see, royals are not supposed to mingle with the commoners, and especially not to marry commoners."

"So people didn't like you because you weren't noble? That's silly!"

"Of course it is silly my dear. But they accepted the fact. Remondyn father died not too long after that and he and I became King and Queen. Esoldia-remember she's the Remondyn was

told to marry- was jealous of me. She always had been."

"What did she do about it?"

"Nothing, she kept quiet, but I can tell she doesn't like keeping her resentment bottled up inside." Beatrix paused her but continued, "But that is where I am from my dear, I'm a blacksmith's daughter."

"Well I think you make the best Queen ever queen Beatrix!" I said giving my dear mentor a hug, "I don't think they should've hated you."

Beatrix gently returned the hug, as if I were the daughter she never had, then began a quote I remember clear as say from her- for her son was to twist her sweet dream into a harsh nightmare:

"Daein had some silly rules like that Petrine. But if you ask me, whether a person is rich or poor, nobility or commoner, or even beorc or laguz, should not matter. It's what's on the inside that counts. I've met some nobles who are gentle and some that are wicked. But I also met some commoners who are kind and others who are vile and corrupt. A person should be judged by their strength of their values and character."

"That's a good idea." I said nodding, "You really are the best Queen Beatrix! I want to be like you when I grow up!"

The queen laughed and smiled at me, "You have a long way to go yet my dear, before you grow up, but I'm flattered. Now, I think you should run along its getting late and your parents are probably worried sick about you."

"Ok... I'll see you tomorrow then!" I said scampering off towards my room while waving 'goodbye' to the queen.

That night as lay in bed I was kept awake by my thoughts; _How could someone hate the queen? Beatrix was my role-model, my hero! She seemed the nicest woman I had ever met that other lady should see her that way too. What did the queen say her name was.. Esl... Esalda... Oh, Esoldia! That was it! It certainly was mean of Esoldia to hate the queen just because she was a commoner- that's absurd! _

Though children tire easily and it wasn't long before I was lost in my dreams- usually about being a princess rescued by a knight, or being queen myself. But it wasn't as simple as that- Esoldia De Spencer was not a name I would ever forget again.

_Esoldia Despencer. _What a vile name! Whenever the syllables would find their way to my lips I spat them out in such hate as thought it were mortal posion for her sake. Behind her pretty, glossy, made-up face lay her truly ugly wicked self. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing, she was a plotter, a schemer, a villainess and most of all she was a Despencer.

The Despencers take their name from meaning "of Spencer" village from the old days of Tellius where they originally hail from. They are just as wealthy as the Palmenis but recently had lost a bit of their wealth (I don't know all the details why, some secret marriage scandal or something) and they were never far from scandal. The Desepencers first rose to power when lady Rosamund Despencer became the mistress of one of Daien's early short-lived kings. She had a reputation for being no stranger to love affairs-the court hated her. But not the king-He showered Rosamund with gifts and wealth and power she didn't deserve, only later was she murdered, some say by the king's jealous wife.

Rosamund was hated by many, she and her family took their wealth from some of the other nobles and she had a enormous since of pride. She took pleasure in ridiculing the commons and lords like. Since her death, the family has been trying to clear their name and in the past few decades been recognized again as a worthy noble family. Remondyn was to marry Esoldia as a way of official aknowelding the royal family's forgiveness of the Despencers.

But I could never forgive Esoldia, and it's not for what her ancestress did. It's all Esoldia's fault, after all.

A few weeks after Queen Beatrix told me that story I got to meet Lady Esoldia herself at a banquet. All the nobles had been invited and that meant the Despencers also. I noticed her right away from the moment I walked in. She was the traditional kind of beauty. Her hair was a in long golden curls, that cascaded down her back. She was covered in pink and lace, her dress was figure-flattering and of course, had ribbons on her sleeves. Her lips were painted pink, to match her dress.

Then I noticed her eyes. Hidden beneath her thick heavy lashes a piercing green shown through. Almost all the De Spencers had green eyes, it ran in the family, but Esoldia's were of a fiercer green than any of her relatives. She appeared to be glaring behind her kindhearted appearance. I was a little frightened of her.

"Don't stare my dear, it's impolite." my father reminded me.

"Oh..." I said looked away from Esoldia and back up at him, "Who is that blonde lady over there?"

"She's a noblewoman Petrine, her name is Esoldia Despencer. Just pay her no mind."

"ok then." I said. It was at that moment that it dawned on me, that woman with the golden curls who talking and laughing, was the very same Esoldia who hated Queen Beatrix. Instantly I disliked her, how dare she think she was better than the queen! Secretly I wished something bad with happen to her. It wasn't right of me to think so, but even so, my wish never came true.

I spent much of the banquet with Queen Beatrix. My parents were off with some of their noble friends and I was talking with the queen. Prince Ashnard was there too, Beatrix made him dance with me. (Which I guess I didn't mind) I leaned over and whispered to him while pointing at Esoldia, "Do you know who she is?"

"Who? That woman dressed in pink?"

"Yeah, her!"

"Oh of course I know her, her name's Esoldia, she's always trying to find ways to insult my mother and win my father's favor. I can't stand her."

"Neither can I!" I added, "She really ought not to be so mean."

"I don't think she could stop being mean even if she tried. Some people must just be born that way."

"The King doesn't seem to mind her company," I noted upon seeing Esoldia chatting with the king. As usual she wore that plastic grin upon her face and have her usual laugh every now and then.

Queen Beatrix noticed it to and went immediately over to her husband. Esoldia left only moments later._ Oh good!_ I thought,_ the queen made her leave! I hope she said something mean to her. _

Of course, I have no idea what dialogue occurred between the two, but it probably wasn't pleasant. That was the first time I had ever seen the two come face to face, but I'm sure it's a scenario that's happened many times in the past.

And even though Esoldia may have been easily dismissed at that party that night, she was far from out of our lives. In fact, it would be a long time before she departed this world, and not without leaving her mark.

* * *

><p>So, are excited to see what comes next? It's going to be good :) now that I've introduced one of the story's villains, things should start picking up! Hope you stick with me 'til next chapter :)<p>

But uh, how about a little explanation, where did my medieval inspiration come from this time around? Well...

For starters, Esoldia's surname- Despencer was chosen intentionally, after Hugh le Despencer Younger- a corrupt councilor of minor gentry that controlled king Edward II like a puppet. He blatantly dishonoured and disrespected pretty much all the nobility and even Edward's wife Queen Isabella, who believe he 'intruded' upon their marriage. Anyway, I thought I'd give one of my villains and proper villianous surname :) (Look him up, especially his really really gruesome death)

The story of how Beatrix met Remondyn that you saw in the beginning was inspired by Edward IV and Elizabeth Wydeville. Elizabeth was a commoner and the nobility was not pleased at the king's choice in wife, but later they did accept her. Though not without really ticking off the women who were considered as a possible bride for Edward (like princess Isabella of Castile-boy was she mad!)

And finally, can you guess why I made Eaoldia have 'piercing green eyes'? Just a question for thought, until next time!


	5. Something's Rotten in the State of Daein

Okay quick note before I begin, this'll be the chapter where some action starts picking up ;) as such... It sure did take a while to write, so uh, here goes nothing!

* * *

><p>Of all of the Queen's ladies, I was the youngest. But my age didn't matter, like I had said- she treated me as if I was her own daughter. And as such, she told me her secrets, which I promised to always keep. Since I had asked earlier about her life before becoming queen, she took the next couple days to show me some of her possessions from her earlier days.<p>

I sat on the bench by the windowsill whilst she was pulling these artifacts out of her closet. Everyone once in while she would hold one up and show it to me.

"Ah, and you see this, Petrine, this was my usual attire while working." She said while holding up a tattered, stained, old grey dress- it clearly had been through alot, after all, the poorer classes don't always have the money to afford as many clothes like the nobles.

"You don't wear that around the court do you...?" I asked, "it looks so dirty!"

The queen laughed, "No my dear, could you imagine what everyone would say, ha ha, no... Now that I am queen my husband-the king- provides me with lots of fine dresses."

"Oh." I said, "we'll that's good, it must've been so different living out in Nevassa than here in the castle!"

"Yes quite." Beatrix said, "hmm..." She paused here, "Petrine I believe you've just given me a wonderful idea...!

This of course took me by surprise, me? Inspired the queen?! (of course looking back now I think she had the idea long before I ever said anything)

"Really? How so?"

"I've decided I should give up my old dresses to those who need them more," the queen then turned to one of the other ladies, "Jeanne, collect all the dresses in this section here and give them to the commoners, they need them much more than I do."

"Yes my lady." Jeanne said. Ah, I remember Jeanne- this was the first time I met her. She was just slightly older than I but unlike me, she was meek and mild-mannered. Though, her most outstanding quality was her shyness. Yes, gentle Jeanne always had a kind heart. Despite our differences, Jeanne was good friend of mine.

Jeanne quietly went and did as she was told. Meanwhile Beatrix turned her attention to me, "Well lady Petrine, I believe it's about time you headed off for your lessons, don't want to be late now."

I looked up at the golden clock upon the mantle, it really was just about time for my studies, "Aw... Ok. I'll see you later Queen Beatrix!" I said heading off. She waved to me as I headed out towards the school room.

As for what my school lesson was on this fateful day, it was history-nothing too out of the ordinary. But what does matter? given the events to come. My quiet little world was about to be shaken and perhaps, this was the point when my fate was truly cursed, the day that starting sending Daein down that twisted spiral, Oh i must stop! I'm getting ahead of myself!

Anyway, after my studies for the day, I remembering talking to Ashnard about what the queen had told me. He of course knew full well his mother was of common birth, he seemed oddly proud of such a fact. You see, while King Remondyn was busy ruling the country and attending to business, he had little time to spend with his son. But Beatrix on the other hand went out of her way to watch her son grow up. He had grown close to her, and I believe, loved her very much. I related to him the basics of the same story she told me.

"I don't get why people would hate her because she's just a commoner..." I commented.

"It's just another one of those dumb rules the nobility come up with, and think are so important... they think they're so much better than peasants but what does it matter? My mother's every bit worthy of being queen."

I nodded in agreement.

"...speaking of which, I want to show you something Petrine."

"Oh, ok what is it?"

"My mother says there's a special sword that I'll get to use once I'm old enough I thought you'd like to see it-So follow me."

And I did, I followed the prince all the way down the long hallways to a room I hadn't been to before. The door was unlocked and we let ourselves inside, where I noticed all sorts of weapons- mostly swords, and right in the middle of the back walk hung one sword that was much larger, and sharper, than any of the others- the one Ashnard had brought me to see.

"See, that's the one! It was made by my great-grandfather and has been passed down through my mother's family ever since. She says I can wield it once I'm old enough."

"It looks... Impressive." I commented, "but pretty heavy."

"Yeah it does weigh a lot, that's why my mother can't use it herself, she lets my father use it instead...well sometimes...It's called Gurgarant, after some old family name somewhere."

"Sounds important... If I used it, I'd be scared that I'd break it!" I then looked around at some of the other things and tall red lance caught my eye. "What's this...?" I asked examining it.

"That..? Oh it's called the Flame Lance, a lance with magical properties, careful you don't burn yourself."

A flame lance? I liked the thought of it right away, maybe when I'm older I'll be able to have it for myself. I was looking around at some of the other things when I then heard Ankerette, one of my mother's servants, arrive outside the doorway and say "There you are miss Petrine, your lady mother wishes to see you." She said then upon seeing Prince Ashnard she curtsied as was custom, "with your leave your grace." She added.

"Of course, leave granted. See you later tonight Petrine."

"Yeah, same here!" I added before heading back with Ankerette, I knew exactly what this would be about. My mother wants to make sure I look my best for the banquet tonight. Every now and then King Remondyn would hold a banquet or ball, not just for entertainment, but also to showcase the royal power of Daein to any visiting dignitaries and even the commoners. And, of course, as Visduchess of Palmeni I would have to be there.

So once again it back to the old routine I had gotten quite used to. I have to have hair adorned with jewels and to put on whatever tight-fitting style of dress was in fashion. I would have to put on a bit of make-up and practice my curtsies. After all, as the presumptive** princess of Daein I had act and look as any royal would.

Sometimes the process would take hours, sometimes hardly anytime at all. Personally I'm bit glad I don't have to dress up for parties anymore. This time though, it felt like it took longer than it did. It actually was only an hour or two before I arrived in the castle's great hall for tonight's banquet.

It looked every bit was wondrous as any other I had been too. The hall was once again lavishly decorated and bustling with people. Nobility crowded the large space, everyone dressed in their finest... it was just like any other royal party.

Except, this one is wouldn't be just like any other party. This one little event would change history forever.

The Queen was there and I sat near her beside Prince Ashnard at the head of the table. My parents, as always, weren't that far away. We made light conversation at the table. "So, what did you two learn in your studies today?" The queen asked the prince and I as she starting eating.

"Just more boring old history..." Ashnard replied as he began to eat to.

"I didn't think it was boring!" I chimed in, "Empress Altina's really fascinating to me!"

"Very good for you Petrine!" Beatrix commented.

"Why do we have to learn history anyway Mother? All that stuff already happened its not like we can change it."

The queen was going to take another bite of dish, but then put her fork down to speak. "Because, learning about the past teaches us how to better behave. You see- by learning about mistakes of the past we can better prevent them from happening again. Hmm... Take for example, the story of lord Aubeny you've heard of him correct?"

I nodded along with the prince, the queen may not have been speaking to me but I was certainly interested in what she had to say.

"Yes, and ever since he tries to swindle his inheritance out of his mother before she died all those years ago, Daein has created strict laws about when a nobleman's inheritance can be given away." The queen paused here and took another bite of her meal. I believe she was thinking carefully about whether or not to bring up this next statement,

"And then there's also the example of lady Rosamund Despencers..."

At this point I noticed the king turn around to speak to his wife, "Beatrix-I believe it's best you don't discuss that one."

The queen sighed, knowing her husband's judgement to be correct, We were much too young to be exposed to scandal such as that. Childhood innocent, once lost, is nearly impossible to recover. True, many lessons could be learned from her story...but funny- history always has a way of repeating itself.

I don't recall there being much discussion after that point. I believe I talked with my parents about frivolous things...my horrible progress trying to learning needlework, the new dress I wanted to have made, or how I helped the queen that day. Light conversation like that.

By the end of the meal everyone was talking again, but everything went quiet when one woman stood up, holding her silver goblet.

I recognized her right away, golden curls and piercing green eyes-_Esoldia._ It was well known throughout the court that Esoldia strongly disliked Beatrix, but unlike the queen-Esoldia had the court wrapped around her finger. She was charming-in a sinful way. Most fell victim to her false charms and didn't know the truth of the situation like I did.

This was also the first time I heard her speak, it would certainly not be the last.

"I would just like to make a toast." She announced (her voice was lower pitched then I had thought) "to the one woman who has done nothing but good for Daein...Queen Beatrix, I know we haven't been on the best of terms of late, but I and the entire Despencer family would like to extend a hand of friendship to you. May you live a long happy life. To the queen!"

The rest of the room cheered in unison and so did I. But in the back of my mind there was a bit of doubt, Queen Beatrix had told me that Esoldia was... To put it simply, 'bad'. Why would the queen's rival do this?

Apparently I found out sometime later, Esoldia had been trying to make friends with the queen for quite some time now. Maybe she really had had a change of heart. Still, when everyone raised their glasses, the queen hesitated to raise her.

"You see dear, Esoldia is trying to make amends with you." Remondyn told her, "go on, lift up your glass."

The queen said nothing but relented to her husband's wishes. Afterwards she was hesitant to drink, but did so after Remondyn-yet again-encouraged her. Beatrix knew something was up, unfornately only a few of us knew what Esoldia's true nature was like, and so this event aroused no suspicion.

After what seemed like a rather quick dessert (of the richest, finest chocolate cake I might add) the Queen complained of a migraine and retired to her room early. The king was sorry to see her good, but I watched him and what he did next. He went over to talk to Lady Esoldia, and the two were laughing and smiling.

Being young as I was, I didnt think of what could possibly be happenin but i could tell something wasn't right. It wasn't just me either-Ashnard felt that way too. His mother often got headaches every now and then, but usually when she did his father would go watch over her...the only times he didn't were when he had state business to attend to. And certainly laughing and chatting with Esoldia doesn't count as 'State Business'.

I went to bed worried that night, of course-I kept my fears from my parents. They do so much to make me happy I didn't want to bother them with my probably trivial concerns. They already had so much on their minds, I could solve my own problems and ease my own fears. I just kept telling myself that everything would be alright. I even remember dreaming of that night's banquet, only this time everything went peacefully smooth.

What was I ever worried for?

It wasn't long before I learned the answer to that question. I had every right and reason to be worried, some of the worst news I have ever received in all my years was about to be delivered in most, cruel, untimely fashion.

* * *

><p>Hello again, did you like this chapter? And yes, the title is a refrence to Hamlet (wtih a name like Ophelia, I couldn't resist!)<p>

...this is usually the part of the post where I discuss what inspired me, for this part, two events mostly. Anne Boleyn's rise to power, and the murder of Lord Darnley. Ironically it's the false rumours surrounding these events have me the most ideas. (Maybe because they're already fiction, heheheh!)

Anyhoo, for next chapter expected something big to happen! (But I can't tell you what so you'll have to just wait)


	6. In My End is My Beginning

Quick author's note before we begin: I got this idea from the story of Mary Queen of Scots and the murder of lord Darnley. (Of course, Mary's not really guilty but sometimes false rumours produce the best fiction-just ask Philippa Gregory! heh heh) So if you're familiar with the age old story about Mary, Bothwell and Darnely, just keep it in mind!

in fact, this chapter's title comes from a quote by Queen Mary!

If you're not familiar with the terms Privy Chamber and Presence Chamber,you might want to know this:

the Privy Chamber is queen/king's private room. the Presence Chamber is where the monarch could greet guests or host visitors.

oh, and this one took awhile to write and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but to my young self the Queen of Daein was invincible. I remember learning from my mother how, despite the fact that the queen often got ill, she survived without so much as a scratch. For something to keep her bedridden for short time would not have been out of place. But something was different this time, even I could tell Beatrix was truly suffering.<p>

It all startled last night at the banquet, the queen complained of a migraine and retired to her chambers early. The whole court assumed it would be gone by morning but that was not the case. When I awoke and went to visit Beatrix like I usually do I found her door blockaded by the court's best physicians. She was still feeling ill, worse in fact.

"...what's wrong with her majesty?" I asked concernedly. One of the elder physicians came forward and replied to me, "she appears to have caught some sort of illness miss, but do not fret, she will be alright in the end."

Despite his good intentions, the physicians words brought no comfort to me. The queen was ill and it was probably serious, the doctors didn't even know what was wrong with her! I begged them to let me see her but my request was refused, for fear I too may catch whatever she has. It wasn't fair!

And if they wouldn't let me in, they would never allow Prince Ashnard in either. He was there with me, even more worried than I was. He had seen his mother sick many times but the doctors could easily figure out what was wrong, but not this time-and it caused panic. What if they were never able to help her?

Sitting idly by in the queen's presence chamber would avail us nothing, if anything it would only make us worry more. Lord Bryce, a younger nobleman of the court (one of the Four Riders) as well as Beatrix's cousin was there as well. He too was concern after his elder cousin's health. He suggested that the prince and I go about our daily schedule and so, we followed his advice and left.

But let me tell you, I couldn't concentrate on anything all day long, I just kept thinking about the queen, hoping she would get better soon. Our tutor, Master Vaughen could even tell my thoughts were not on my studies.

My parents offered more comforting words, "Don't worry dear, the best doctors at court and looking after the queen-they'll be able to make her well again." Yet, even still I found it hard to believe them.

Each day I prayed for her condition to improve but instead, it seemed to only get worse. The physicians tried used every healing staff they could get their hands on but not seemed to work. No news that came out of the queen's privy chamber was good news. She seemed to grow weaker as the days passed by, and had developed a terrible cough. Oh, how I longed for the power to heal her!

And where was her husband while his wife lay on what appeared to be her deathbed? By her side of course, it seemed King Remondyn had the most concern of anyone at court-he adored Beatrix after all. Naturally he wasn't allowed inside the privy chamber where Beatrix lay, but he never left her presence chamber ever since this whole ordeal began. And how bleak circumstances must have seemed for him! Any day now he could lose his wife, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ironically, the other person grieved by this whole affair was lady Esoldia. She shed some tears, but I assumed them to false tears. To my young mind it was simple, _Esoldia wasn't supposed to like Beatrix...why is she acting this way?_

The only explanation I could surmise was that her worries were genuine, maybe... Just maybe the Queen's greatest rival had finally gotten over her grudge.

A few days later there came the diagnosis, the Queen had caught the plague. True, there was a mysterious plague that seemed to be happening out in Nevassa, so I suppose it could've been true. But prince Ashnard was certainly not convinced.

"If it was plague Petrine, she would've gotten over it by now, that's just how my mother is... This is something worse." He told me.

I felt compelled to believe him, no one was closer to the queen except her son. She never kept any secrets from him, and often times I thought she saw more of him than she did of Remondyn. If she were die, the king would lose his beloved wife and Ashnard would be without a mother.

But "the queen's not going to die!" I told myself, "She'll be alright!"

The days grew by, there was still no sign that the queen was going to get better. Finally one day, I was called to her presence chamber. I felt a bit of relief at first. _Oh good the queen's started to recover I just she would survive! _But when I entered I saw the king, prince Ashnard, lord Bryce, the queen's ladies and many of the other court nobles. I took my place next to my good friend Joanna.

"What's going on?" I whispered cautiously to her. "There's some news they wanted to share with us, they said it was important." Jeanne whispered back.

_"Wonderful!_" I thought, "_They gathered us all here so we can hear the good news together!" _

But then came the drastic revelation:

Beatrix lay dying.

At that moment my whole world shook, the queen I always looked up to and admired... as good as dead! This plague was unlike any other they'd seen, the head psychian explained, and as such there was no way to cure the queen. I felt like crying, and truth be told I probably did shed a year of two. Who could blame me? I was only 7 and my dearest mentor would soon be departing from this world!

We were each allowed into the chamber privately for a few brief parting moments with the queen, when it came my turn... I almost didn't want to go, I didn't want this to be real.

...I would prefer not to describe what happened next in too great of detail, it's too emotional a memory for me... But I will say this. With her dying breaths Queen Beatrix told me she loved me and thought that I would've been the greatest daughter-in-law a woman could've asked for. She told me not to let anyone stop me from achieving whatever it is I wished. She even told me to keep a eye on Ashnard as we grew up together, since she no longer could. And most of all she said to me, "to thine own self be true". It was an age-old saying but I knew this came straight from her heart.

I left the queen's privy chamber bawling, I would never again she her alive. Each of us was allowed our turn, after myself came Bryce-her younger cousin. And finally, Ashnard was allowed in last. He spent the longest time in there with her. Who could blame him? Before the next dawn he would likely be without a mother.

There was not a soul that day that didn't mourn the loss of Daein's gentle, sweet, Queen Beatrix. She may not have been perfect, she had a slight temper, sharp tongue, and an overarching fear of rejection. But to me she was also a hero, and that's what I want to be-a hero like her. Oh, if only fate were so generous!

There was one other piece of information I learned around this time. Ashnard told me what his mother had said to him the night before her death, "she believed she had been poisoned, you know how sickness never really bothers her! This wasn't just some plague I'm sure of it!"

I believed him of course, no one else would. I too suspected foul play but it seemed we were the only ones. The court seemed to buy the 'plague' story and maybe I even lulled myself into believing it a time or two, just to make myself feel better.

Yes, and now that I think of it there was something else! Esoldia approached the prince and I to offer her version of encouraging words after Beatrix's funeral. I could never forget how she bent down to our level and put on that feigned grin of hers, Her golden curls cascading down her back, and her eyes-like two sharp green daggers. She turned to Ashnard and said in a voice conveying a false concern, "I'm terribly sorry about your loss, really I am. But don't feel too bad, maybe pretty soon you'll have a new mommy!"

It was almost as if she said the words 'new mommy' with pride, I glared at her but she didn't even seem to care. She spoke to me next, "you mustn't fret either miss Petrine, I'm sure you and the next queen will have just as much fun together!"

I didn't even know what to say then, my

parents had always taught me to hold my tongue if I felt like saying something that wasn't nice. Luckily Ashnard addressed Esoldia instead. "I don't want a new mother." He said sternly to her, "I want My Mother back!"

But what did Esoldia care what he said? After all, now with Beatrix gone she had the whole court wrapped around her finger, including Remondyn. She could do as she pleased and never before punished for it.

After Beatrix's funeral the whole court was draped over in black for mourning. Even with the grief and sadness hanging in the air, state business had to be done. The first item the council brought up: succession. Now that the queen was dead, there was no one to provide heirs to the throne. The council wanted a replacement to be found, and very soon.

They brought up an argument that looking back at now, I'm compelled to laugh at._ "What if Prince Ashnard has inherited some aspect of his mother' sill health? If he were to die the country would be void of heir, and there's a possible for a succession crisis". _It seemed perfectly reasonable at the time, but based off the crown prince's later actions... Ha! succession crisis indeed!

Only one name was brought up unanimously as a choice for Remondyn's bride...Esoldia Despencer. She was of good standing noble birth, she was wealthy and Remondyn already seemed smitten by her charms. The king listened to their advice and not to long after Beatrix's death, asked Esoldia to marry him. She eagerly agreed.

Looks like after all these years the vile Esoldia got her wish, her rivals death and her rise to queenship. And most importantly, the love of the king. She had the whole wrapped around her finger, and that's just the way her ambitious greedy little heart wanted it.

I was very grief-stricken at this point in my life, I had just lost my dear friend and mentor the queen, she would never be returning. My parents offered me much comfort in these emotional months, always telling me that Beatrix was an angel watching me from heaven. It made me feel better, thinking about it that way it was almost as if she were never gone. But, Beatrix's son was certainly to put on a good show for her, after all her death affected him the most.

He didn't seem like he used to, I had begun to notice. He always spoke of the queen as if she were a brilliant martyr, the most innocent victim as could be and as if Esoldia were the devil personified. I didn't what to believe and I found myself agreeing with me. Little did either of us know that our troubles had only just begun.

It was already bad enough that Esolida was the new queen of Daein, but to make matters worse, she soon became pregnant._ Perfect_, the court thuoght _another heir to secure the royal Daein line._ Everyone eagerly awaited the birth of the child, especailly the king. So eager in fact, you might have thought that it was his first child...but it wasn't. Though, the soon parents-to-be were acting as if it were. This new babywas to replace Ashanrd in every way possible, and most importantly...to take away his birthright.

It was called the "Device for Succession", an act passed at the request of Esolida to which Remondyn had no objections. this "Device" rewrote the line of succession for the Daein throne. Any issue of Remondyn and Esolida were placed first in line, followed by any issue those children may have, and finally at the end of the line: the now practically ex-prince Ashnard. Not only had he lost his mother, but now he lost his birthright and all the fineries that went along with it.

He wasn't the only one to suffer either. My betrothal to him was broken, and I was instead now betrothed to marry Esoldia's newborn son, Demetrius, apparently our 7 year age gap meant nothing to them. It was a complete reversal of forturne, baby Demetrius was now the crown prince of Daein, the doted upon heir, the most important...it sickened me. Perahps the strangest part though, was that his birth came only a few short months after Esoldia's wedding to Remondyn. Everyone assumed that meant he was born prematurely, it happens quite often actually. But something didn't quite feel right about it this time. Nothing would ever seem right if it was tainted by Despencer hands.

It was almost as if every trace of life before Beatrix's death was being erased and instead a wave of bliss fell over the court. Now there was an apparent Utopia but funny thing, it could never last.

* * *

><p>Did I just kill off a character?! Yup, I think I did, but just be prepared-most people in this fic aren't going to have happy endings because well, quite frankly tragedy is much more emotion rich!<p>

Also I introduced Demetrius so I suppose now would be a good time to tell you why I named him that. I got the name from Shakespeare's 'Midsumner Night's Dream' as Demetrius was the object of Helena's affections. And by the end if the play, is the only character still under the affects of a love potion. That, and I sought it sounded nice.

And Now don't you forget about our dear old Queen Beatrix, she's going to be mentioned throughout the story so just keep her and her character in mind. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and will be returning for the next installment!


	7. Border Conflict With Begnion

Author's Note: I forgot I hadn't added this yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters, just the original characters I made up. (otherwise there'd be a game all about Soren)

* * *

><p>In the years that followed Queen Beatrix's death, the royal nursery was never quiet nor empty. After Demetrius' birth, 5 more princes and princesses followed. First came Odette, and despite being the spitting image of her mother, she was the nicest of them all. After Odette, came her sister Mechtilda then Claudius and Lionel and finally the youngest (and most spoiled) of them all, Edessa. There was to be a seventh, but that child was lucky enough to die in infancy. Some arranged marriage indeed!<p>

I no longer enjoyed being a lady-in-waiting, especially when I was to wait upon the usurper queen. When she wasn't lavishing attention on her multitude of children, she could be found ordering us ladies around. Where Beatrix was caring and thoughtful, Esoldia didn't have a care. Her ego was enormous I'd say, a trait she was generous enough to pass on to all of her children. I couldn't even stand to be around them most of them time, I was dissatisfied with life at court now. Everything revolved around Esoldia and the Despencers, Ashnard and all traces of his or his mother's exsistence were pushed as far out of sight as possible. The only reason I was remembered was due to my betrothal to Demetrius, which I couldn't break until i came of age.

I wanted to leave. Nothing appealed to me more than finding some route of eacape. So, as soon as I was old enough (at around age 16 or 17) I would spend most of my time back at my parents' manor in Palmeni. They were retired now and life around there was rather quiet and peaceful-just what I wanted.

Most days at Palmeni Manor I would spend reading or continuing my studies, I now taught myself after all. Master Vaughen, the tutor I shared with Prince Ashnard had now been assigned to Demetrius and his whole host of siblings. Even my head maid Ankerette was now assigned to be Princess Odette's governess. But despite it all at Palmeni, I could forget all the troubles, loss,?and worries. I was once again my parents' darling daughter and I think living in a quiet household was just what I needed.

I didn't have many servants, just our usual humble household staff. Though I'd hardly call then staff, each member was a dear family friend. Since my absence a new girl had joined though, she came from a well-off family that lived in the area. Elena was her name, she was one of the gentlest creatures I'd ever met.

Interestingly enough though, Elena seemed enthralled by stories of court life. I told her all about the rumours and gossip, about this lord or lady doing this or that and she seemed to enjoy hearing every word.

"You make court sound like such a wonderful place!" She remarked to me one day.

"It may appear that way, but it's not all glitter and gold. Trust me, the royal court is far from wonderful...if anything I'd deacribe iit as vicious." I tried to explain to her.

"It can't all be bad." She replied simply, that was one thing about this Elena girl, I doubt she ever had it her to even so much as think a negative thought.

"...are you saying you want to visit?" I asked, I was pretty good at reading people and Elena wore her desire to visit court like the scarf around her neck. The longing just seem to drip off of each word.

But, ever the humble one, "Well, if you could find a place for me I think I should like to stay for...awhile." I knew what she really meant, inside she was screaming "Yes!"

Now, I don't know Elena's exact reasons for wanting me to take her to the royal court, but I have some theories. One was that she had recently met a nobleman by the name of Gawain and had fallen head or heels for him, and just had to see him again. The other is that she was tried of never getting to see the world and saw this as her 'one big break'. And personally, I think it was probably a combination of the two.

So what was I to say to her? I couldn't bring myself to crush her dreams and thus, I relented. "Well, look... The queen allows me to have a few servants of my own, I could make you one of them and you can work your way up from there."

Her eyes lit up as she listened to my reply, maybe she must've thought I would've never allowed her to come. Either way, she tried to keep composure but even I could tell it was struggle. "Thank you m'lady!" she replied eagerly,

"you're welcome." I said back rather nonchalantly, "And if you're going to come to court, you're going to need to find something else to wear beside those frompy cleric's robes."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Elena looked down at what she was wearing and realized I was right, "but... I don't have too much else to wear..." she commented, a bit disappointed.

"relax." I told her, "you can have some of my old dresses."

"oh, splendid! thank you again m'lady, you really are as great as they say."

In all honesty I didn't mind giving away my old dresses to Elena, after all if I was to bring her to court she would have to fit in. Once there, I hardly saw any of her, Queen Esoldia took a liking to her right away and gave her a better position then I could ever offer her: to be one of her daughter Mechtilda's governesses. Just as I suspected she was 'one of them. Well... at least she fit in.

Every hour not spend looking after Mechtilda, Elena spent with lord Gawain. She had fallen head over heels for him. Personally, I didn't think he was that great, actually I felt some resentment towards him. He was ever bit as good a fighter as my self but he had been created one of the Four Riders of Daein, and now all four spots were full. Unless one of them died, I'd never get to be one myself. It seemed everything was out of my control. Queen Beatrix told me once I could be whatever I wanted, but it seemed more and more my fate was not mine to control.

Put simply: it upset me. I couldn't stand having everything in my life decided for me! Having everything never work out in my favor. The King and Queen decided I should marry Demetrius, then took away my dear governess Ankerette. Cruel fate took away my beloved mentor Beatrix, I even don't see Ashnard as regularly as I used to. And now, I can't even earning the title of Rider of Daein!

So you see, that's why I liked to go to Palmeni to escape the court, my future looked bleak as far I could tell. I would be forced to marry Demetrius, and then, be stuck as his powerless consort-not what I wanted at all. I wished there was someway I could change all this, back to when my life seemed so full of promise...but at least here at my own estate I could forgot about that and just live in the present.

I feel as though at this point in my story I need to speed things along. Like I said I spent many of my young adult years in between the court and Palmeni, didn't do too much either. Ah, there was one major point that seemed to set things in motion: a border conflict with Begnion.

There was a large group of Daein settlers that had moved to one of the towns on the Begnion-side of the border. Given that the town, a rather important port, was also one which Daein had strong economic ties to, Remomdyn had kindly asked that Begnion cede the town to them, and in return, Daein would give them one of their military bases back (that they had captured many, many years ago) I was about 24 years old when this problem started occurring.

Begnion declined the offer, but the Daein people were not happy with it, thus a miniature version of a war seemed to break out between the countries, the violence that was a part of life in the borderlands increased to a level beyond belief. Daein had to do something, and so, soldiers were sent out, (not the best of course-save them for bigger conflicts)

Then, Queen Esoldia had a brilliant idea. "Remondyn dear, why don't you send your eldest son? He's certainly proved himself a worthy fighter-he'd be a perfect general!" I believe is how she phrased it with that sinfully pursuasive voice of hers.

Now I know what you're thinking, why would Esoldia every speak highly of Ashnard in regards to anything? Well, as with everything she had a plan. She had been keeping secret dealings with Begnion and had arranged for Ashnard to be murdered in the midst of battle. This, she would be rid of her rival's son and not be stained with even a hint of guilt.

I volunteered to go and help the cause, and King Remondyn was more than willing to let me go. He knew how much I enjoyed training or in practices matchs. "Just keep yourself safe Petrine," he told me, "you wouldn't want to worry your parents after all."

I never wanted to worry my parents about anything, truth be told. Besides Beatrix, they were the only people who ever offered me endless kindness. I felt I shouldn't burden them with my problems, or ever upset them. And so, since this was to by my first real taste of war, I resolved to myself to stay out of as much fighting as I could. My safety would be my number one concern.

So, I did what I always tended to do, I stuck close to Ashnard. I still thought of him as my childhood friend and so far, he hasn't given me reason to distrust him. Watching him in battle was certainly a sight to see. He almost single-handled took down an entire fleet of Begnion's famous Pegasus knights. He was ever bit as warrior-like as his father, that was for sure!

As for me? I'll readily admit I looked rather sloppy on the battlefield compared to him, my technique needed improvement and many of my attacks missed. "This just means I'm going to need a lot more training when I return to Daein!" I told myself. It was my first real battle and I came home dissapointed.

Oh, Daein won alright, all thanks to Ashnard. And with this victory he began to appear more in the public eye. He took an active part in Daein's military actions. It seemed the prince that Esoldia and Remondyn had tried so hard to cast aside was coming back out into light.

The Queen was quite furious, I'm certain, when she learned her plans had failed. It had quite the opposite effect in fact! But she at least got something good out of the deal in the end. As part of an agreement to end the conflict, (besides ceding over the city) Begnion offered to betroth the nephew of Duke Gaddos (an influential senator) to Esoldia's youngest daughter Edessa. The king and queen agreed to the match the duke sent over his nephew, Lord Percival right away. And that was the end of that.

Well, at least it was supposed to be the end. There was to be a grand celebration for Edessa's engagement. The spoiled air-headed girl was ecstatic when she heard the news. She begged her mother to spurge on useless fineries for the party, a request to which she readily relented. But funny thing about grand parties, they attract important guests and can be the breeding ground for all sorts of intrigue.

* * *

><p>Hello Ophelia L. Again here! Sorry for the long delay between these chapters life got pretty busy for me ^^<p>

Anyway, this chapter took quite awhile to right, as it's meant to be bridge between Petrine's childhood and the rest of the story. Coming up next: we find out what sorts of encounters await at Edessa's party!

Now what about my inspiration be it medieval or otherwise?

-the idea for border conflict between Daein and Begnion comes from a PoR info conversation, where Tanith explains to Ike that Ashnard 1. Single-handedly defeating an entire Pegasus knight order and 2. Was responsible for Daein taking a section of Begnion's land.

I also thought making Elena a governess to one of the princesses would give reason to met and get to know Gawain.

Not much medieval stuff for this chapter, except for naming Ashnard's other half-siblings:

Mechtilda is a Germanic variant of Matilda

Edessa was a city that was fought for during the crusades

Lionel was a real medieval name though, not that common

Claudius was the king of Denmark in Shakespeare's Hamlet

And finally, Odette just sounded cool!


	8. Misery Loves Company

One quick note before we progress about pronunciation of names. I realised you readers might not know how I tended some names to be pronounced. So here's how to say a few of the names or words..

Esoldia- "Eh-Sol-Dia"

Jeanne- "Jah-Neen"

Remondyn- "Reh-Mon-Din"

Swynford- "Swinn-ford"

Petronilla- "Peh-Tro-Nilla"

Viscountess- "Vye-Countess"

Edessa- "Eh-Des-Suh"

Anyway, on to the story now!

As a noblewoman I suppose I should saw it coming-I would have no choice but attend Edessa's engagement party. Technically I was a lady-in-waiting in Queen Esoldia's household, if she went that meant I went. I knew right away I would despise this event. I don't need to get all dressed up to see Edessa brag and fawn over Begnion's lord Percival. ("My dear Percy!" She eagerly called him. Poor deluded girl, thinking he actually had feelings for her!)

And well...You know what they say "Misery loves company" so naturally I put a lot of energy and effort into coaxing Ashnard to join me. So far besides Jeanne he's the only one who I considered a friend. But he's just a stubborn as his mother I tell ya, not even my persuasive words could change his mind. It was beginning to look like another night of torture for poor 'ol me.

Yet, there was one small addition to the Daein, an unexpected one, that made things start looking up.

As I was walking back to my room one morning after a brief game of chess with Jeanne (I won of course!) I encounter an unfamiliar woman aimlessly roaming the halls. She certainly didn't look like she was from Daein...something seemed-off-about her. I could sense right away that there was something different about her, and based off she way she carried herself I believed her to be royal or at least of noble birth. But just who was this strange woman?

"Are you a bit lost?" I asked, my voice was rather friendly but also a bit teasing.

The woman's long forest green waves of hair quickly moved as she flipped her head around to face me. What struck me first were her eyes, a bright vibrant shade of red-and she had a mark on her forehead to march! She spoke with a regal tone rather reminiscent of that of Beatrix, "Yes m'am, I've come for the ball later the well but I'm afraid I can't find my lodgings!"

"We'll I think you're in luck miss, I happen to know this castle like the back of hand. I can show you around if ya want." I offered kindly. (I always remembered how my parents said 'a little kindness goes a long way')

"Oh would do that? Thank you m'lady."

"It's no problem, just follow me. What suite did you receive?"

"I believe its suite 402D in the guest hall."

(The castle had several guest halls, each room consisted of presence and privy chambers. To help keep track of who was were, each room was given a number)

"Oh, I know right where that is, just follow me."

And so she did. She walked a regal ayre about her and the more I looked at her the more foreign she seemed to appear. My curiosity was growing as fast as the silence between us. I simply had to ask.

"So, what brings you to Nevassa?"

"I'm here for Edessa's engagement ball, I heard it was going to be spectacular!"

I see, she must be a visiting dignitary, though, from where? I was about to ask but then she turned her head to examine a painting and I figured it out-Goldoa.

Her ears were the dead give-away, the bore the same shape as though typical of dragon-laguz. But now the question is-

What's a Goldoan dragon doing to Daein?

"You're a Goldoan dragon aren't you...!" I commented. (Oh! I wish I wasn't so blunt sometimes!)

A look of panic spread across the woman's face, she gulped, "H-how could you...tell so easily?"

"It's your ears, they're not like a normal beorcs, so it's a dead giveaway. Plus that red mark on your forehead. I always just had a good sense for laguz though."

She still looked worried, "you mustn't tell!" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it!" I reassured her, "Look, there's a real easy way to fix this problem, here-we'll just pinned your hair up-like so!" I then took one of my hair clips and pinned a few locks of the dragon-woman's hair over her ears and then took another clip to pin her bangs over her mark. "There we go. Just leave your hair like that and I'm sure you'll blend right in. Not everyone's as good as recognising laguz as I am... I don't know why."

The worried look had now disappeared from the woman's face and was replaced by a gentle smile. "Thank you miss." She replied, "...might I ask your name?"

"Well, if you want to get all technical its Petronilla Swynford, Viscountess Palmeni. But you can call me Petrine, everyone does."

"Oh, well then I thank you Lady Petrine."

She must've been a noble or royal, why else would she had curtsied after saying that to me?

"Alright now your turn. What's your name?"

"It's um... Almedha." She said hesitantly.

"Interesting name," we still had a ways to go before arriving at her so I was going to prolong the conversation. Both to keep ourselves busy and because I was dying now, why is she here?!

"So... Tell me Almedha, are you of noble birth? I see you're dressed in fineries, and not to mention that perfect curtsy you did back there."

"You...could call me a, sort, of noble, yes. "

(*ugh* I forgotten how stubborn she was when we first met!)

"Now just how can someone be a sorta noble? C'mon what is it really? ...I promise I won't tell your secret."

I don't know why, but Almedha did decide to confide in me, though other than helping her find her room I hadn't given reason to trust me. Perhaps that blindly trusting in people was a part of her nature. Yet blind trust can be both a curse and a blessing.

"Do you swear you won't tell?" She asked me in a hush voice.

"I swear upon Queen Beatrix's grave." I answered.

"...Queen Beatrix...?" Almedha replied back in confusion.

"...don't worry about it she was a... Queen of Daein. I swear I won't tell."

I knew I would have a lot to explain to this woman, the Daein court was not as picturesque as it may appear. There was darkness and corruption that lay the radiant exterior.

"I am Goldoa's princess, Dheginsea's daughter."

"You're the dragon king's daughter? Royalty? If you're a princess why would want to run away from home?" I asked. I was bit surprised to learn that king Dheginsea had a daughter, I knew he had and elder son, prince Rajaion, but never a daughter.

"My father and I don't always see eye to eye." Almedha explained, "I was beginning to feel like he kept me trapped inside that palace, he wasn't allowing me enough freedom. And so I snuck away, Rajaion-my brother- is covering for me. I just want a little time to see what the real world is like!"

"I can't blame ya for that." I added, "To be honest I feel a bit trapped here myself, I'm an unmarked noblewoman, the king and queen ultimately decide my fate, it's out of my hands for the most part- but you probably don't want to hear me rant..." I paused, and across the way i spotted Almedha's guest bedroom, "Look, we've made it to your room."

"Oh, wonderful!" Almedha said, "Well, thank you for accompanying me Lady Petrine, we must talk more... I believe I find your company enjoyable."

(Oh she was certainly royal alright)

"Yeah, you're not half bad yourself. If have any more questions just ask." I was about to leave, but upon remembering something very important, turned around and added, "There's much I should tell you about the Daein court, but I haven't the time... just remember, things are not as they may appear."

—_

I did in fact get a chance to talk with Almedha later, I told her about the castle, where to find things, the schedule and all that. But I also told her about the dark secrets of the court. About Remondyn's hasty marriage to Esoldia and their blatant casting aside of Ashnard.

"The poor prince!" She commented, "First losing his mother and then, having everything else taken from him."

I believed she began to sympathise with Ashnard as I told more of the tale. If not, then she was certainly quite interested in him.

"Tell me what he's like Petrine!" She told me, "I want to hear more about this mysterious other prince!"

And so, I did. Almedha was a friend of mine and if she wasn't I may not have been so lenient. Of course, she was still the sheltered innocent princess of Goldoa and I remember hearing Beatrix say once that "Innocence, once lost, is nearly impossible to regain." So, I told only the good parts. I mentioned his skill on the battlefield, his brilliant strategies, his confidence and driving ambition. But I kept the ceaseless plots to take the throne, and his violent temper and such, a secret from her for now.

"Oh he sounds wonderful! Why would they want to cast aside such a perfect prince! ...you're his friend Petrine, is there a way I can meet him?"

"I...suppose so. He's coming to Edessa's ball, not that he has choice, the king and queen have ordered him to attend. But nevertheless he'll be there, you can met him then." I also gave her my miniature of him that was painted a few years back.

(I had a collection of miniatures, including one of Beatrix)

She eagerly held on the portrait, I believe she was developing a bit of a school girl crush. Perhaps it was only inevitable, Almedha was motherless also from a very young age, and she wasn't allowed to have many friends or leave the castle much. I suppose then it was only natural that she began to think of Ashnard as a kindred spirit. (Not to mention the exhilaration if flaunting her father by falling in love with a beorc prince!)

When the day of the ball came I made sure to, as usual, dress in my finest, but too gaudy, a settled a sleek element black dress (one that flattered my figure.) I was dressed to impress you might say, only, there was no one to impress. Almedha never left Ashnard's side all evening. She introduced herself to him and the two just instantly clicked. He danced a few rounds with her, with her smiling all the while. Heaven only knows what those two were discussion.

I didn't even get the chance to truly enjoy the party, I was stuck sitting over with Esoldia's other, über chatty, ladies-in-waiting. For them, this was nothing but gossip hour, for me it was torture. You think someone would've taught them 'silence is golden' or at least 'don't speak until spoken to'. I would've rather stayed home but alas, what was I too? Esoldia had ordered my attendance.

I sighed, I didn't know how much more of this constant gossiping I could take. Inside, I don't think I wanted to admit it to myself, but I wished to meet a handsome man here, one that whisk me away all night like Ashnard did for Almedha. Maybe it's just something inside of every girl; who knows? Or maybe it was born out my wish to have something to be passionate about.

Then, speak of the devil, one came. Oh I guess he was moderately handsome alright, but he was Demetrius-that vile Esoldia's eldest parasite. He was the latest person in the entire universe I wanted to see.

"Lady Petronilla, won't you honour me with a dance?" His voice was regal enough, but mostly just irritating.

"Consider yourself dishonored." I replied nonchalantly as I turned my head away from him. But the darn wretch just moved back into my line of sight.

"Please my lady, I've noticed you haven't had a single dance all evening and I swear I shall treat you in respectful, chivalric manner."

"Swearing isn't good you know."

"But, my dearest Petronilla-"

"Shut it! Look kid, I don't want to dance with you, why do you think I broke off our betrothal to you? ...I'll say this in the most polite manner I can. I find your company distasteful."

He paused, but then a smirk seemed to grow upon his face, it made him bear an remarkable resemblance to his mother, (the curly blonde hair only added to that-he and Odette looked the most like their mother)

"It's alright I understand." He said, "You wish it were my brother asking you to dance instead of me."

"Who? Lionel or Claudius? Ha! They're even younger than you are it's be like dancing with children!" Honestly, I was growing impatient with him.

"Not them, I meant... Ashnard." He paused a moment, "I know you were betrothed to him before I was born and the two of you were close friends, you grew up to together-so it's perfect reasonable that you would have feelings for him."

"Are you suggesting that I'm in love with- ... Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I tried to stifle a laugh but it was proving quite difficult, "oh my poor, poor deluded Demetrius! We're only friends, that's it!"

"...very well." He answered, sounding defeated.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I will take my leave of you... Someday you shall be mine Petronilla." (I never allowed him to call me Petrine!)

"Yeah, that'll be the day I die!" I muttered to myself as he walked away.

Young Demetrius could be described as endearing...in a pathetic way. Every since I broke off our betrothal he's being trying to woo me in hopes that I will agree to marry him again. He was really just after my wealth, and I knew though, He never gave up hope that someday I might love him.

As for me, my heart was set in stone- I never would love him. He was an empty-headed braggart like the rest of Esoldia's brood. Not to mention his considerable ego-completely undesirable!

I decided next I might as well try to listen in on the ladies' gossip so I turned back towards the rest of the table, only to be called out by a noblewoman named Clara.

"Ew, Petrine! What's that green mark on your chest!?"

My heart dropped dead that instant-She saw my brand. I hadn't thought about it showing when I chose to wear this dress with low-cut neckline. What a predicament I seem to have gotten myself into.

"It's just a birthmark." I told her, I had yet to learn just exactly what my brand meant, to me that's simple all it was, "...and quit staring!"

"Oh, well just wanted to make sure you weren't one of thoses flithy brandeds!" Clara said,

"I don't think his majesty would ever let one of those half-breeds roam around court!" another maid added. "Indeed." Clara quickly agreed.

Half-breed...? I wondered. I know since my very early days in the orphanage that I was one of the Branded, but that's just a mark isn't it? Maybe there's more to this than I had realised.

The other ladies quickly went back to chatting. About the most pointless things possible, as usual, so I turned my attention to Edessa, and what fool she was making of herself! She never left lord Percival's side and was constantly batting her eyelashes and winking at him while, poor Percival, tried to take leave of her. But she followed him, and forced him to dance with her at least 5 times throughout the night I believe. Edessa was always such an air-head. "Don't you love me Percy? I just know we'll be perfect for each other!" she said.

I doubt it occurred to her that Percival was about 8 years the 10 year old princess' senior and couldn't stand her childish antics. He was only marrying her because his uncle, Duke Gaddos, forced him to. yet, she chasing after him, wearing her finest gown with her glossy blue curls ( and I believe Esoldia even allowed her to start wearing make-up).

Perhaps the best part of the evening was when, Edessa accidently spilled her drink on him and then tried to clean it up, only making a bigger mess of course. What a wonderful wife he can look forward to having!

But for all the entertainment the youngest spoiled brat was provided I was growing tired of the party. So I did what most people did to escape a commitment, I pretended to have a headache and retired to my room. At least there, things would be quiet and peaceful.

First, I changed out of my dress and into my chemise, unpinned my hair, wiped off my blood-red lipstick, and took off all my jewelry. For all the time it takes a noble lady to dress, it sure doesn't take nearly as much time to undress. I sat by my vanity combing out my hair and I began to examine my reflection. The more I looked closer, my appearance hasn't changed much since my 18th birthday. I was 24 now and I still looked as if I was 6 years younger. Was that due to my being a Branded? I shrugged it off then smiled. I should consider myself lucky, lots of noblewomen go to great lengths to look young and I don't even have to work for it!

It was still too early to go to bed so I decided to do some reading. Recently I had been reading the story of Imperial Prince Julius and the noble lady Ishtar. Ishtar's life was far from easy, she loved Julius and while he acted kindly towards her, he was obsessed with reviving the dark lord Loptyr. Ishtar was bound by her love to follow along with her actions. Constantly she was plagued by doubt "these actions, his isn't the real me, but... Lord Julius needs my help." I let myself get lost in the pages, (as if I myself were in Jugdral!) until I was startled back to realty by a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

It was Almedha.

"Oh Lady Petrine!" She said, "You won't believe how wonderful this night was-I think I'm in love!"

What next? You'll just have to wait and see. And did I really just reference Genealogy of the Holy War? Yup, you bet a did. (foreshadowing...? maybe...) As for medieval influences... not so many in this chapter. I borrowed the name Percival from Binding Blade

As to why I decided to call the castle's guest rooms suites? I honestly don't know, I just kinda felt like it.

Anyway... hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
